


love at first bite

by penshy



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Curses, Fluff, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penshy/pseuds/penshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongdae has an odd companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love at first bite

Jongdae remembers the first time he met Suho.

Suho—that's what Jongdae named him (the little fruit bat didn't seem to mind the name) had come to Jongdae's sequestered fruit orchard, weak in the wings and squeaking feebly. Poor Suho had appeared malnourished, frame all skin and bones as Jongdae took pity on the small creature and fed him an assortment of fruits.

After that day, Suho became a regular at Jongdae's orchard. Jongdae made sure he was there for each meal, ignoring his busy schedule as the village chief's son and pampering the tiny fruit bat instead. Sometimes Jongdae would even sit on a tree branch while the bat was eating and he would sing out old traditional tunes filled with alluring falsettos and a soothing timbre.

Jongdae knew Suho was grateful; before the bat left to wherever it rested, it would squeak cutely and nuzzle Jongdae's hand before flying off.

So Jongdae knew there was something amiss when Suho didn't show up one day. His worry grew as fast as the abandoned fruit rotted, and, after a week, Jongdae's nails were bitten down from old habit.

He even went so far as to ask his fellow villagers of the whereabouts of the said fruit bat, but each person gave him a queer look and politely told him no. 

Jongdae was frustrated, to say the least. The fruit bat was the reason Jongdae's stress had lowered considerably over the past month. He only sang in the orchard; the village dwellers knew nothing of his talent, not even his father nor mother. Just the fruit bat with its beady eyes and a human nature.

The village chief's son was busy picking the new peaches that were ready, wiping one on the front of his tunic, when a loud rustling noise startled his fad.

"Who's there?" Jongdae called, caution dripping from his voice. He looked about warily before setting his basket down, creeping towards the edge of the shrubbery.

Without warning, a force was pushed into Jongdae—about his size, so he was not knocked back far. He let out a yelp of alarm and scrambled to push the force away. When Jongdae backed up, he did not expect to see such a handsome man in front of him—the slightest amount smaller than him with a sculpted jawline and gleaming black eyes.

Before Jongdae had a chance to speak, the man opened his arms. "It's me, Suho. Thank you, Sir Jongdae. You have broken the curse! With your love, you have aided in returning Prince Kim Junmyeon to his full glory!" Prince Junmyeon motioned to himself.

Jongdae's jaw dropped open. _A prince._

"So," Prince Junmyeon proclaimed, "let me ask you for your hand in marriage as a conciliation. I have your father's approval already!" He reached out and grabbed Jongdae's hand. Jongdae hesitated at first but eventually relaxed into the other man’s touch. It felt so _natural_ , so _right_ , like he had been exchanging this affection with the man ever since he met Suho, Prince Junmyeon's cursed form.

The situation was bizarre, but Jongdae sputtered a yes anyways. They sang through the night with newfound love and syrupy fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments either here or on [LJ](http://91daes.livejournal.com/2268.html) to support the author!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Eternity at First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228007) by [isolated_killer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolated_killer/pseuds/isolated_killer)




End file.
